I Hate You
by Malfoy 10
Summary: *CHAPT 19 up!* In which, Draco is abused by his dad; HG/DM; Draco is offered(forced) to be a Deatheater; Snape does something unlikely; and i haven't decided how to end it. Be kind you's people, for it tis my first fic! R/R!
1. In Trouble

I Hate You by Malfoy 10  
  
"DRACO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Lucius Malfoy screamed up the many sets of staircases in the house. The particular staircase led to Draco's room…  
  
Draco was in his room, on his bed, with one of the few muggle objects that remained in his house, the Portable CD Player, he had his music blasting in his ears, and he never heard his father yelling for him. Draco was lucky that he had the CD Player, because his father had taken and ridded all the muggle "things" in the house. If Draco was caught with it, he would be in big trouble with his father, he would probably receive, yet another beating.  
  
"DRACO!" Lucius yelled again. He grew impatient and stormed up the staircase and to Draco's door. He twisted the doorknob, it was locked. Lucius took out his wand, and said, rather angrily, "Alohomora." The door unlocked, and Lucius stormed into Draco's room.  
  
"DRACO I have been ca-" Draco jumped up and immediately stuffed the CD Player under his pillow…  
  
--------------------------------  
  
More to come! =) I know I know, its short but you just wait…reviews please! I need to know if I should continue this! 


	2. I Hate Him

Chapter 2 I Hate Him  
  
Lucius saw Draco stuff something under his pillow. Lucius stared at Draco with a very unwelcoming look on his face, "What was that you stuffed under your pillow Draco?" Lucius gritted through his teeth. "Um, nothing!" Draco said backing away slowly. "Oh! Well I'm SURE it was nothing, for my son, Draco would NEVER lie to ME, would he?" Lucius said sarcastically with an evil look upon his face. "N-no f-father." Draco stuttered.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting," Lucius said with a small glare at Draco. Lucius completely forgot why he was calling Draco before, and walked over to the pillow that Draco stuffed something under and lifted it up. There sat a CD Player, Lucius looked at, there are no words to describe how angry this man was, but lets just say he was v-e-r-y-m-a-d. Lucius looked up at Draco and stalked toward him, and grabbed his arm. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?! HUH? HOW MANY TIMES?!" He yelled in Draco's face. Before Draco could speak Lucius swung at him, and hit him in the arm. Draco heard a *pop* and he winced in pain, a small tear ran down his cheek, he tried to hide his pain, so his father wouldn't hit him harder and call him a baby.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, and his father pushed him to the floor. Draco wanted to hit back, but he knew, he knew his father would kill him.  
  
Lucius had pushed him so hard, Draco hit the wall. Draco tried hard to hold it in, he did. Draco sat there, against the wall looking at his father with anger in his eyes. Lucius, took one last strike and slapped Draco in the face so hard Draco's nose bled and he had a deep rose red mark on his face. Lucius then, before leaving the room picked up the CD Player and threw it at the wall, causing it to break into many pieces. Lucius stalked out the room "Don't you dare show your face till tomorrow." Lucius said before slamming the door shut.  
  
Draco looked at the clock, it read 5:00pm, and his bottom lip trembled. Draco went to his bedside table, grabbed his handkerchief, and wiped the blood of his face. Draco touched his nose, it hurt so bad. Then he looked at the handkerchief it was nearly covered in blood. What'd he do? Break my nose? Draco looked in a mirror that hang on his wall, his nose was reddish- purple. Damn. Draco's eyes filled with tears again, and he began to cry.  
  
Draco took his shirt off and walked into his bathroom that was conveniently connected to his room. He looked himself in the mirror, he looked at all the scars on his chest. He turned around and looked at a side mirror, so he could see his back clearly. He had many scars on his back as well. He turned back around and continued looking at himself, and he began to cry harder. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, God damn it! I hate myself, I hate the way I am, I hate myself for who I am, and who I'm part of. Draco walked out of his bathroom and crawled into bed. He cuddled his covers and fell asleep. 


	3. A Friendly Call And an Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own ONE thing here, I do not I tell you I do not! Well except for a new character.but..yeeeah.. OH And if you hadn't already figured out when the font is italic that means its what Draco (or whoever) is thinking. *Freaks out and wonders if fanfiction.net show the italic writing* OH and im not sure what Mrs. Malfoy's name is, I think its Narcassa, but I bet im wrong so PLEASE correct me if im wrong, I don't want to look like an idiot =D thanks!  
  
Chapter Three: A Friendly Call  
  
Draco woke up, blood was all over his pillow, apparently his nose hadn't stopped bleeding as he had thought. He climbed out of bed, got some clean clothes, and headed toward his bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When Draco got out of the shower, he for once, let his hair dry how it was instead of slicking it back, he felt his hair was too much like his dad's. Maybe, one of these days I should cut my hair and style it differently.  
  
He walked over to the remains of his beloved CD Player. He looked at it, it had broken into too many pieces to count, and including bunches of small pieces. Great, just great. By the looks of it, it looks like it's nearly impossible to fix! Draco wanted to scream, he would have, but he didn't, he didn't because, like anyone would be, he was afraid of his father.  
  
Draco walked to his bed and grabbed his pillow covered in blood and threw it down the laundry shoot Hopefully Father will see it, but he probably won't care, Mum probably won't care either, but maybe, this time, he might feel sorry. He stuck his head into the shoot and watched the pillow fall into a basket, just to make sure it didn't get stuck. What am I kidding? He won't feel sorry, he's a heartless bastard, I must remember that.  
  
Draco sat on the floor, staring at the wall. He turned around to see what time it was. Damn, it's only 8:00pm and I'm not really all that tired.Draco stood up and walked around his room for a while. Finally, Draco settled down, and lied down on his bed to at least try and sleep.  
  
He was nearly asleep when he heard this weird buzzing sound, then he remembered that a week ago he had gotten a Wiz-A-Phone. It's like the muggle phone, except the phone, for the ear part were like head phones and when you spoke, you just spoke, not into anything just casually spoke and they heard you, and when you spoke no one else heard you except the other person on the line. And one of the coolest thing about it, was it was compatible with muggle phones.  
  
"Hello?" Draco said groggily. "Hi, its me, Jared." Jared, Jared who in the hell is Jared? Draco thought for a moment, oh! that's right, Jared! Jared was Draco's only muggle friend that his father let him see occasionally, for he hated muggles and he did not want them in his house.  
  
"Oh, hi Jared." Draco felt a bit uneasy. "Draco, you sound, er, upset anything wrong?" Jared asked innocently. Draco thought, what could he tell him? The truth, hell no, he's seen those talk shows at Jared's house about kids who were abused by their parent/s, and he was not about to tell Jared what had just happened and what had happened in his past, no way, no way in hell. Ah, he could tell Jared half of the truth, "Uh, my dad broke my CD Player," Draco said calmly, hoping to sound convincing of that's all that was upsetting him. "Oh no. Not the one I gave to you for your birthday!" Jared exclaimed. "Yeah, that one, along with the Linkin Park CD." Draco continued. "That sucks major ass. How'd he break it?" Oh shit, what am I gonna tell him NOW? That he was dancing around my room in one of mum's dresses and he accidentally hit it and it fell and broke? No, that wouldn't work. God damn it what am I going to say? "Erm, he, uh, he, well, he-" Draco started. "Yes," Jared interrupted. "He, threw it across the room and it hit the wall," Draco finished.  
  
There was a long pause between them, Draco was scared Jared would be pissed, but no, Jared started to laugh. "Really? My dad would never do such a thing! Well one time he-" Jared paused, Draco could hear some person saying something in the background, "Sorry Draco I gotta go, bed time," Jared sighed, "Bye," Jared finished, "Bye." Draco said and he heard a click.  
  
Draco took the headphones out lied in bed thinking. Ugh, why'd he have to go, well okay, I know but I was really, actually enjoying chatting with him. Damn. Heh, I say damn a lot don't I. Eventually Draco Drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Lucius sat on the couch in one of the few living rooms they had in the manor. He had sat there from five o' clock to 9 o' clock, just thinking. Dumb kid, I've told him millions of times. But does he LISTEN? No. You'd think a fourteen year old would KNOW by now not to have muggle objects in this house! Or is he fifteen? Eh, don't care. Anyway, I hope that beating taught him a lesson or two.  
  
Lucius continued to sit there and think, when suddenly Narcassa walked into the room, holding up a pillow covered in what looked like blood. Lucius's eyes widened, he had been sitting on the couch so long that he had forgotten to do the laundry. "What is this? Did you beat Draco again, when you promised me you'd stop?" She asked sternly. "N-no, er, yes I did darling, but he deserved it," Lucius replied slowly. "No child deserves a beating that makes him bleed this much!" She said louder than before. "WHAT exactly did he do?" She asked angrily. "He, well, I caught him using a muggle object, called a CD Playman or whatever, when I had strictly forbid it!" Lucius said sounding a bit dumb. Narcassa glared at him, "YOU march up there RIGHT now and see if he's all right!" She yelled and pointed to a doorway.  
  
Lucius stood up, and walked out the door and to the staircase that led to Draco's room. He sighed heavily and began to walk up the stairs, slowly, but nevertheless he was making his way up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up, someone was knocking on his door. He looked at the clock, hoping it was morning so he could eat, but it was only 9:10pm. He didn't want to let whoever it was in but he knew if he didn't they'd open the door anyway. "Come in." Draco said and sighed.  
  
In walked his father. Shit. "Hi, Draco, your mother found a bloody pillow in the laundry, are you okay?" What? He actually sounds a bit sorry! Nah, he's faking, he isn't really sorry, mum made him come up.  
  
Lucius looked at Draco's face, the left side was red and looked slightly bruised and his nose was purple. For the first time, Lucius felt sorry, he had hit Draco before, but not on his face. Then he remembered he had hit his arm. "Draco, take you shirt off." He said curiously. "Why?" Draco asked with an untrusting voice. What? Is he gonna take naked pictures of me now? Or sexually abuse me? "Just do it." Lucius said sternly.  
  
Draco took his shirt off, to reveal all the scars and bruises from the past, and not to mention his now blue shoulder. Lucius looked at him, he had never seen all the marks he had left behind from previous beatings before. "Stand up." Lucius said weakly with his bottom lip trembling. Draco climbed out of bed, stood up, and took a step closer to his Father.  
  
"Where'd the blood come from?" Lucius asked. What? Is he stupid? "My toe." Draco said sarcastically. "Draco, I'm serious." Lucius said with a tiny smile on his face. Draco looked up at his father, then looked to the floor. "My nose." He said weakly. Lucius just realized how funny Draco's voice sounded.  
  
Lucius walked toward Draco and touched Draco's blue shoulder. Draco stepped back, he didn't, he couldn't trust his father. "Draco," Lucius started, "I'm sorry, I really am sorry." Yeah right, why should I believe you, you bastard!? Draco's eyes started to tear up, and a tear trickled down his cheek as he looked his Father in the eyes. " Did you hear me? I said I'm sorry." Lucius repeated. "Yes I did, and why should I believe you?" Draco asked. Lucius knew it, Draco was right, why should Draco believe him? Lucius stepped forward and hugged Draco, Draco didn't hug back. After years and years of beating, he finally says he's sorry, and hugs me for the first time in years, and expects me to believe him? Does he take me as an idiot? Instead Draco struggled free, grabbed his shirt and stalked out of his room, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble for leaving without permission.  
  
Lucius didn't stop him, he understood why he struggled free.  
  
Draco walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. Draco, stupidly forgot to put his shirt back on, but still had it. His mum, just happened to be in there, "Lucius how did it go?" She turned around, her eyes widened when she saw Draco. "Oh my god, Draco, are you alright?" Oh, fuck a duck. Draco saw his mother and put his shirt back on. "I'm fine, hungry, but fine, leave me alone, please just leave me alone, I've had enough of you people!" Draco said as he looked into the fridge and took out the ingredients to a sandwich. "Oh, well, okay, um, see you later I guess." She said as she walked out. "Eh, bite my ass." Draco said when the door shut. Draco finished making a sandwich, grabbed a napkin, and left the kitchen.  
  
Draco went into the den; it had a bewitched television set, so he'd get wizard shows and wizard news. He took a seat on a Lazy-Wizard, turned the TV on, and began to eat his sandwich. He had to eat slowly and chew softly for he found if he chewed like he normally did his jaw would hurt like hell, he took a wild guess and figured it was from the slap he had received earlier.  
  
Draco finished his sandwich and continued to watch TV. He, finally for what seemed to him as the hundredth time fell asleep. 


	4. Drunk

Chapter 4 Drunk  
  
Draco woke up, the sun was shining in his face. Coincidently, as if on cue his mum walked in. "Hi sweety, I'm going out shopping today, I won't be back till late, your father will be home, but he's leaving around 5, he should be back before me, now-"  
  
"Mum, what time is it?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh it's about noon." She paused, "Right so I should be off, see you later sweet heart!" With that, she left leaving Draco slightly confused to of what was making that woman so damn happy.  
  
Draco crawled out of the Lazy Wizard and left the room back to his bedroom.  
  
When Draco got in his room he headed toward his dresser but tripped over something on the way. it was Lucius. What the HELL? Lucius gave a small grunt, Draco as quietly as he could made it to his dresser, opened it up, and grabbed some clothes. Draco then went into his bathroom and changed, he silently left his room and went to the kitchen.  
  
What the HELL was he doing? Is he that pathetic? I don't hug back, leave the room and he doesn't leave. he SLEEPS through the night on my bedroom floor. Draco fixed some cereal, ate it in confusion of what just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco woke up, he had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. He looked at the clock, it was 5pm. Where the hell did the day go? I wonder if dad's gone like mum said. Draco ran to his room and found it empty, he ran all around the house checking any room his father might be in. All empty. Thank GOD he's gone. wonder where he went anyway.he never works on Fridays. Draco shrugged and went into the den. He, like the night before, plopped onto the Lazy-Wizard, and turned on the TV set.  
  
Before long Draco heard a slam. Mum's home.no, she said father would be home before her. Draco got up and went to the front door, he ran into Lucius before he made it.  
  
"Hey bitch." Lucius said. Draco backed away cautiously, this has happened before, Lucius is drunk.  
  
"You've been drinking Father, you should go lie down." Draco said slowly. "DON'T tell me what to do bitch!" Lucius leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco backed away, Lucius grabbed Draco's wrist and began to twist it. "Do that again and I'll hit you." Draco began to tremble and back away. "What did I JUST say?" Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar on his shirt and swung at Draco's head. He then punched Draco in the stomach. Draco fell, on the floor he was gasping for air while tears streamed down his face. That punch was hard enough to bruise. "Boys don't cry." Lucius said and hit Draco in the back as hard as he could. Draco cried harder.  
  
Out of nowhere a strength came to him, Draco stopped crying and stood up, shaking, he stood up. He heaved his fist at his father, punching him as hard as he could in the face. Lucius nearly fell to the floor, but he managed to keep balance. Lucius, outraged, had the look of death in his eyes. Lucius swung at Draco, hitting him in the face. Draco fell, his back to the wall. Lucius then kicked Draco.in the crotch. A pain shot up through Draco, he couldn't breath, he fell to his side. He curled into a ball crying. Lucius, took one final hit, he kicked Draco in the face, and with a smug look about his face he stalked off to his room. Draco was knocked out from the kick in the face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco became conscious, he was still lying on the floor in the same position. His face hurt like hell, so did his whole torso. He managed to stand up and he somehow made it to his room. He plopped onto his bed, aching all over he began to cry again.  
  
As he lied there crying he started to look over his calendar. and by George there were one more dat until he was to go to the platform and leave for school! He had lost track of time ever since he was let out. 'I know what I'll do, I'll leave early Sunday so I can get away from Father as soon as I can. 


	5. Sunday

Chapter 5 Sunday  
  
Draco somehow made it through Saturday and it was currently 4am Sunday. He went to his bathroom to grab his toothbrush, he grabbed it but then looked in the mirror. He was horrified to of what he saw. His nose was still kind of purple, his face had a cut where Lucius had kicked him, he looked horrible. Draco then lifted up his shirt, his stomach was bruised, it was an ugly shade of dark purple. He turned around and looked in the side mirror to see his back, it was bruised too. He almost started to cry again, but he got a hold of himself and left the bathroom.  
  
Draco finished packing and took his stuff out to the car, he got in and started up the car, he only had his permit but who cares?  
  
2 hours later he arrived at the platform. He casually walked through the platform hoping that the train would be there. It was. The whole place was empty, except for maybe a driver, but hell, maybe he was on break.  
  
Draco boarded the train, he found an empty compartment, hell all of them were empty. He looked at his watch, it was 6:30am.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain came about his stomach and back. I will hate you Father, forever. He fell to the compartment floor shaking. He curled into a ball and started to cry. All of a sudden it got really hot Draco ripped off his shirt and went back into the curled ball position.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, are you SURE you want to leave now?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter. "Yes dad. I can't concentrate at home with the new baby crying all the time. I mean I love Bryan, but he makes too much noise, and I still need to finish up the last of my homework, I'll have time to do so on the train. Bye daddy." Hermione said as she got out of the car. "Okay, have a safe journey sweetheart, bye!" Mr. Granger said sticking his head out of the window as Hermione loaded her trunk onto a trolley and pushed it along. She waved and went inside.  
  
She found platform 9 ¾ easily. She could find the platform with her eyes closed. She casually walked through the barrier. When she got through the place was absolutely empty, the train WAS there, thank god.  
  
She boarded the train and headed toward the compartment she, Harry and Ron usually sat in, problem was there was already someone there. When she saw she gasped, it was a man, maybe a 6th year, he was shaking and he had the most gruesome looking bruise on his back, it was a shade of purple. "Sir? Um sir? Are you okay?" Hermione blurted. She bent down on her knees and touched the man. "Please. Don't touch me." The man said weakly. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with worry. "What do you honestly think?" the man said. He uncurled and turned his head. It was Draco Malfoy! "Oh my god, Malfoy! Are you okay?" She saw his face it had a cut on it, an ugly cut it was too. His nose was also discolored and his cheek wasn't of a normal shade either. Draco sat up and began to cry harder. "Draco, you stomach." Hermione observed it was a really disturbing shade of purple. She touched his stomach. "Don't touch me!" he almost yelled. Hermione choked back a bit. "What happened?" She asked. Should I tell her? I mean she's a MUDBLOOD and she'll probably blab to Weasel and Pothead. "Lucius..." Draco started. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Here sit on the seat," she suggested, she grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him up and sat him down. She observed he was still shaking.  
  
Draco blabbed everything out to her, and I mean everything. When he finished Hermione was crying. She reached out hug him. Draco tensed as she wrapped her arms around him, should I hug back? He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Wait.what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"My mom had a baby and he's been nothing but annoying, I needed to get away from the noise."  
  
Draco nodded. "I bet you know why I'M here," Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded. "Why are you being so nice Mal-Draco?" Hermione asked curiously. 'Why did you care when you saw me?"  
  
Neither of those questions were answered. They sat in silence. Draco stood up and grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on. "I take it you have been beaten before." Hermione said, trailing off. "Yeah, it all started when I was 9. I broke this stupid glass ball that apparently was worth a fortune, and he at first just spanked me, but then it got out of control." Draco explained, he trailed off. "Draco, I am so sorry, for everything that bastard has done to you." Draco sighed and sat on the other side of the compartment. He fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~$% Alex is SPEAKING! Wowsh! I'm not sure I like this chapter.so..review PLEASE. And so sorry to have taken SO long to add these chapters! I mean, I really just forgot entirely about this! SO I sat here for a good 2 hours to write two chapters for you. I'm rather fond of chapter 4.. 


	6. Even if it kills me

OHSH, I can't BELIEVE I haven't done a disclaimer yet! Sheesh! What have I been THINKING? Dumb me. anyway, NO character belongs to me. They all belong to the "bloody brilliant" author, JK Rowling, OF COURSE. Man.. *smacks head* how THICK HEADED can I BE? Anyway, I'm on Christmas Break, so therefore I have LOTS 'o' time...to write! Yay! *coughs* anyway.here's chapter 6, enjoy. ~*Malfoy 10  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 "Even if it kills me."  
  
Draco awoke, he saw Hermione in the seat across from him, she was asleep. He looked at his watch, it was 7:50am. I don't think I should wake her. but if people start to arrive and see a mudblood with me, they'll start talking.Ah who cares. Draco climbed out of his seat and started to dig in his trunk. After minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. A journal he got two years ago and never used. He decided he'd start to use it. He grabbed a quill and began to write.  
  
I feel so abject right now. Being beat senseless by your father does that to you. Ever since I was nine, I've been beat by him. I tell you, when I left for Hogwarts in my first year, I had never been happier. I was getting away from the bastard for the first time, and for a long time. When I had to go home, no one knows this but, I cried the night before leaving. I sobbed silently to myself all night. No one heard, I hope, I think. People think of me as a misanthrope, always hating people, especially mudbloods. But they never stopped to think that maybe the reason I act so hateful is because I'm taking my anger at my father out at them. Everyone thinks as my father as a rich bastard, a bastard but not a big enough bastard to be his kid senseless. They'd never think that, he tries to look like the good guy, when he's at Hogwarts. For instance, 2nd year he bought all those Nimbus 2001's for the team. I act like I have pride in my father, when in reality he's scum to me. I hate him so much I could die, right here, right now. But I'm not that stupid, to take my life just because I hate my father, I'd rather take HIS life, but that'd also be stupid. Voldemort will probably take his life before I do. I mean my father claims to not be a death eater, so that must piss Old Voldie off a bit. Especially since he IS a Death Eater. I've seen the mark on his arm.not to mention him always talking; saying stuff like "Is this what you want to be like when Voldemort comes back?" And he disappears every so often, on non-work days. I know he'll try to get me to become one; I'll refuse though, even if it kills me.  
  
Just then, Hermione woke up to see Draco scribbling in a book. A journal perhaps. Draco looked up and their eyes met. "Sleep well?" Hermione asked Draco. "I haven't slept well since I left Hogwarts last year." Draco said looking at the floor. He closed the book and set it next to him. They sat in silence for a while. Draco was thinking about all the beatings he could remember, it hurt to remember. Suddenly his mind couldn't take it anymore. Draco began to sweat and shake, his heart began to beat at an abnormal rate, he couldn't breath. He was having an anxiety attack. Draco fell to the floor, "I.can.barely.breath." he mumbled. Hermione fell to his side. "DRACO! Try to calm down. TRY, just try!" Draco just shook harder and began to gasp for air. Hermione began to cry.  
  
Minutes later Draco began to calm down and he could finally breath. His heart beat went back to normal. "Hermione? I think I just had a panic attack. "Hermione looked at him, "I hope that's all it was Draco. I thought you were having a seizure!" She said and hugged him, yet again.  
  
Hermione helped him up and put him back in his seat, she sat next to him, "Can I read what you wrote?" She asked him. Draco shook his head, "I'd rather you not." Hermione nodded. "What time is it?" She asked, trying to keep conversation. Wait, Hermione actually wanted to talk to Draco. "Its nearly 9, people should be arriving soon." Draco answered calmly, and then he looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded, "I should go to a different compartment, shouldn't I?" She asked. Draco nodded, "You probably should, Pothe-Potter and Weasley might not be too happy with you if they found out." Hermione nodded. She got up, grabbed her trunk and left.  
  
Draco put his legs on the seat, turned so he was facing the seat and began to cry silently.  
  
Feeling a presence of someone in the room he turned so he was lying on his back. It was Hermione, she bent down on her knees. "What?" Draco managed to say before she kissed him. Mind you it was more of a peck on the lips but, oh well. Hermione, without a word, stood up and left the compartment, and closed the compartment door. 


	7. Sounds like Malfoy is PMSing

Chapter 7 "Sounds like Malfoy is PMSing"  
  
Before long, people began to arrive, and before he knew it Crabbe and Goyle were in the compartment with him. Draco was sick of these two lug heads. But he managed to live with them all year. Besides if he told them he didn't want to have anything more to do with them, they wouldn't GET it, and they'd continue to follow him around like Draco never said a word.  
  
"You look like shit." Crabbe commented. Goyle laughed hysterically. Morons.  
  
'Why thank you, so KIND of you to notice, Vincent!" Draco replied, giving Goyle a glare, which caused him to stop laughing. Draco never told them about his father, any time Goyle or Crabbe noticed and asked about it, Draco made up some bullshit story that only Crabbe and Goyle would believe. They're stupid like that.  
  
"Now shut up and let me sleep." Draco demanded. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle breathed a word while Draco slept. They were under impression that Draco could summon his father at any given time, and Crabbe and Goyle were absolutely FRIGHTENED of Lucius Malfoy. They had every right, I mean, he beats Draco, but they don't know that now do they? Or do they.  
  
While Draco slept, Crabbe saw the Journal, that was now on the floor, he, as quietly as he could picked it up and began to sound the words out in his head. Even though Crabbe didn't understand half of the words, he had a good idea about what Draco was implying in the entry. He poked Goyle and Goyle slowly read it. They looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before long, people began to arrive, and before she knew it Harry and Ron were in the compartment with her. She had missed them both dearly, but right now she wanted to be with Draco, what WAS the, enemy. He needed someone right now and surely that someone was neither Crabbe nor Goyle. He needed her, even if he didn't know it.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry!" She said as happily as she could. She hugged Harry and then hugged Ron.  
  
"So 'Mione how was your summer?" Harry asked. "Oh it was OK, my mom had a baby, she named him Bryan, I hope he's a wizard. But all he did was CRY and it annoyed me so."  
  
"Wow, congrats to your mom Herm!" Ron said. Hermione nodded. "How was YOUR summer Harry?" She asked, readying herself for a long wah-wah about the Dursley's. "It was pretty bad, I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out yet. Dudley kept making up thinks like, I said the M word, and I'd just keep getting into trouble. That fat ass is in major trouble when I'm through next year." Harry said almost as if he was talking to himself.  
  
"How horrid," Hermione commented. "Ron?" She said, implying how Ron's summer went. "It was fine, Charlie visited, Bill WAS going to visit but he couldn't find time.Fred and George's business is going pretty good, they almost have enough to leave the house! Oh and Ginny, um, I don't remember." Ron looked around the room.  
  
Silence followed for a while.  
  
Suddenly there was a slam from across the train, following loud cursing from what sounded to be Draco, then that followed another slam.  
  
"Sounds like Malfoy is PMSing." Ron commented grinning. Harry laughed, Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco woke up, Goyle and Crabbe were looking at his journal. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Draco screamed. Goyle and Crabbe jumped and threw the journal at Draco hitting his stomach. Draco screamed in pain. Crabbe and Goyle sitting there, scared as hell. Goyle peed his pants. It took a minute for Draco to catch his breath and for the pain to go away. When it was all gone Draco began to yell more, "Did you READ it?" He yelled. "Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF A LITTLE THING CALLED PRIVACY? Huh?" He screamed, grabbed the Journal and jerked the compartment door open, stepped out and slammed it shut. "WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY THINK THEY WERE DOING?" He yelled as he found an empty compartment, went in and slammed it shut.  
  
He looked out the window as the train moved and wondered how much longer it would be till they got to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"UM, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Hermione blurted out. "Oh thanks for sharing Hermione!" Ron said making a face. "Shut up, Ron." Hermione left.  
  
Hermione went up and down the train looking in compartment windows for Draco, finally she found the one he was in. She opened up the door.  
  
"Um, hi." She said quietly. Draco looked up at her. "What're you doing here?" Draco asked. "I heard your little outburst. what happened?" Hermione replied.  
  
"They read my journal.they weren't supposed to know about my father, they just weren't. But they know now." Draco said, with his eyes tearing up.  
  
Hermione took the journal from his hand, "Can I read it?" she asked. "Fine," Draco said giving in. She sat next to him and began to read.  
  
Hermione sat silent as she read the one and only entry. When she finished, she said 'I bet they didn't understand half of it." She said trying to be assuring. "I'm sure they understand 'being beat senseless by your father does that to you.' They're not THAT incredibly stupid." Draco said quietly. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry Draco." She turned her head and looked at the floor  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, then he looked at the floor, then he looked at Hermione again, he then touched her face, and turned it to face him. He then bent in and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione kissed back, parting her lips slightly to allow his tongue in, he did the same, deepening the kiss. When the kiss was over with, Hermione looked Draco in the eyes 


	8. ALWaYs

Hi! Again.Well anyway, this isn't a chapter; it's just a song that reminded of my story. It's by a lovelyishness band called Saliva. Enjoysh! So this ISN'T a chapter! Remember! ~*Malfoy 10  
  
  
  
"Always"  
  
I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
  
it's telling me all these things...  
  
that you would probably hide...  
  
am I... your one and only desire...  
  
am I the reason you breathe...  
  
or am I the reason you cry...  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
I feel... like you don't want me around...  
  
I guess i'll pack all my things...  
  
I guess i'll see you around...  
  
Its all... been bottled up until now...  
  
as I walk out your door...  
  
all I hear is the sound...  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
  
I just can't live without you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't get around you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I left my head around your heart...  
  
Why would you tear my world apart...  
  
Always... always... always... always...  
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...  
  
does it make you feel... more like a man...  
  
was it all... just a part of your plan...  
  
the pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
  
and all I hear is the sound...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I breathe you...  
  
I taste you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I hate you...  
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take any more...  
  
this life of solitude...  
  
I pick myself off the floor...  
  
and now i'm done with you...  
  
Always...  
  
Always...  
  
Always... 


	9. I ran into Malfoy, that git

Chapter 8 "Ran into Malfoy, that git."  
  
"Draco." Hermione hugged Draco pushing him against the seat, Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh shit," Hermione suddenly blurted out. "What?!" Draco asked, slightly shocked. "I told Harry and Ron I was going to the bathroom, its been like 5 minutes! Maybe 10!" Hermione said quickly. "Sorry Draco, gotta go, see you." Hermione left and shut the compartment door. "Bye." Draco whispered.  
  
Draco took a long time just staring at his journal. He needed to write. He ran back to the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, and slowly opened the door. He looked in, they were in the same position and had that same looks on their faces as when he left. Riiiight, these guys are pathetic. Draco boldly walked in, grabbed his trunk and dragged it back to his new compartment.  
  
When he got back he decided to put his school robes on. He then got out a quill, and sat down. He opened the journal and began to write:  
  
Funny really, you can spend years hating someone but in one day, over one cause that hate can be resolved.to some form of love. I'm not saying I'm in LOVE with Hermione, but I like her, she's nice, caring, and.gentle. Gentle, Father was never gentle with me, especially when it came to my feelings. He was always so hard on me, do this, do that, hate mudbloods or you're doomed, blah, blah, blah. Shut the fuck up Father, I don't care anymore.  
  
Draco shut the journal and placed it in his trunk with the quill. He then sat down at thought to himself.  
  
"Thank god these things cover everything" Draco said as he looked at his robes ".but what about my face?" Draco just realized, people are going to notice his face. "Wait, aren't there SPELLS for this? HERMIONE! I need to see her; surely she'll know a spell..." He said to himself.  
  
Draco thought of a plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where WERE you Hermione? You were gone for 10 minutes!" Ron asked as Hermione walked into the compartment. "Oh timing me were you? No, I just ran into Malfoy, that git." Hermione said slowly. She took a seat closest to the door, next to Harry. "So anything happen while I was gone?" Hermione asked. "LOADS, gosh, we were visited by aliens, three owls came with messages, the food person lady stopped by 4 times, yes, 4 times, AND, get this, Harry SNEEZED!" Ron replied sarcastically. "Har, har," Hermione said sarcastically. Harry laughed.  
  
"MUDBLOOD!!" Hermione heard someone -Draco scream. Hermione got up and went out into the train, Harry followed. Harry took one look at Draco and said "Whoa, Draco looks like shit!" "WHAT?" Hermione yelled back at Draco. Draco motioned with his eyes to go back to his compartment. "Harry, I'll handle this, go prevent Ron from coming out." Harry nodded, and went back into the compartment.  
  
"What the HELL do you want you git!?" Hermione said as she went into Draco's compartment.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I don't know if you noticed, but my face doesn't exactly look normal, do you know any spells that can hide the bruises, the cut and the nose?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded, she took out her wand and said "Faco Repairo" and Draco's face looked normal again. "Thanks." Draco whispered. "GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU FILTHY MUDLBLOOD!" He yelled, Hermione grinned and left saying, "AGH FUCK YOU MALFOY!"  
  
Hermione ran back to her compartment.  
  
Hermione sighed upon the arrival. "What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked curiously. "You know I REALLY don't know! He went babbling on about something, not quite so sure.anyway," Hermione said quickly. 


	10. Revealed

THANKYOU for ALL the reviews! They're greatly appreciated. I didn't know people would like my story so much. Thanks again! ~*Malfoy 10  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Revealed  
  
The announcement was made 10 minutes till they'd get to Hogwarts. Students were to leave the trunks in the compartments as usual and they'd find it in front of their four poster later.  
  
Draco sat silently in his compartment humming to himself. His back began to ache, but not that much, so he ignored it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We'll be arriving in 10 minutes," Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded. It was unusual, they couldn't find anything to talk about, and usually they were talking non-stop, but now. It's like they have grown apart slightly. It bothered Hermione. Little did she know, Harry and Ron realized this too and it bothered them as well.  
  
Before long the train came to a halt. They all stood up and opened up the compartment door, everyone was pouring out, there was no way Harry, Ron or Hermione were gonna get out, so they waited. Soon most everyone passed and they joined the line. Hermione soon realized she was behind Draco. She looked at Ron and Harry, they were talking, paying no attention to Hermione.  
  
Hermione touched Draco's back where the bruise was. He froze up, he stopped walking for a few seconds, he realized Hermione had touched him and smiled weakly at her and began to walk faster. Hermione understood why he sped away. Ron . Harry. the whole school.  
  
"Funny, Draco's face." Harry said trailing off. "He must have used some spell or something." Hermione answered. Harry shrugged and kept walking.  
  
They were boarding carriages and seeing that they were, well, one of the last people in line for one, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco were all in one carriage.  
  
"Where are your stupid cronies, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco glared at him.  
  
Silence went about them. Until Hermione noticed tears flowing down Draco's face, and it looked like he was holding his breath. "Malfoy." She said quietly. Draco looked at her weakly. "My back!" he managed to say before he bent so his head was facing the ground. Hermione touched his back, Draco screamed.  
  
Ron and Harry looked utterly confused as Hermione somehow got Draco's robe off and lifted his shirt. Ron and Harry then saw a gruesome bruise on Draco's back.  
  
"What the.?" Ron blurted. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Draco, you're going to have to try and get through this pain." Hermione said as she put his shirt back down and, again, SOMEHOW got his robe back on again. Draco answered in heavy breathing.  
  
Harry and Ron sat confused as all hell. "What the?" Ron said again. "How the?" Harry said. "Harry, Ron." Hermione started. "My Father beats me," Draco finished. The carriage stopped. "Please don't tell anyone!" Hermione squealed. Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"WAIT.you knew Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh." Hermione started. "Alright you four get out of the carriage! Hurry now, go to the feast!" Someone yelled from outside the carriage. Hermione sighed [from relief of course], hopped out, grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him out. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped an arm around to his waist, for support of course.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "OH SHUT UP and be cooperative, PLEASE! Don't you see he's in PAIN?" Hermione spat. Harry looked and said, "I'll be cooperative, but I refuse to help you walk him in." Harry said. "I'll see you at the feast," Harry said and walked slowly ahead. Ron looked at Hermione weakly, "Sorry." And caught up with Harry.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SO whaddaya think so far people? Thanks for the reviews again. Me, though I'm not so sure about this. I had no idea how I was going to end this chapter, I just write straight from my head. anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. ~*Malfoy 10 


	11. I'm nowhere NEAR attracted to you!

Chapter 10 "I'm nowhere NEAR attracted to you!"  
  
  
  
Hermione and Draco nearly got to that big ol' door, but stumbled and fell, taking Hermione with him. "Draco? You okay?" Hermione said between laughs. "Yeah, its just my stomach," he said between laughs and winces of pain.  
  
Hermione kissed Draco on the forehead grabbed his hands to bring him to his feet. "Your father really did a number on you didn't he?" Draco nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again, whilst she grabbed his waist.  
  
They were almost to the feast when Draco had an idea. "Is there a spell to cover up my bruises on my body?" Draco asked. "Yes but it only lasts for a few hours." Hermione replied. "That's long enough I think," said Draco coming to an idea. "You could put that spell on me, to cover up the bruises and we can go to the Hospital Wing after the feast, to see if she can do anything about my back pain." Draco said, in hope the idea was a good one.  
  
"That's not a bad idea!" Hermione grabbed her wand and whispered, "Bodicus Bruisnos." The bruises were gone, even though Hermione and Draco didn't check.  
  
"Hermione, meet me after the feast in the Great Hall after everyone is gone." Draco said as he let go of Hermione and slowly, painfully, walked into the feast.  
  
Hermione watched as he entered, waited a minute and walked in herself, and practically ran to the Gryffindor table.  
  
She had walked in just as Dumbledore was giving his speech; he saw her come in and smiled at her, and nodded. Hermione, confused, smiled back.  
  
The feast was great, as usual. NO conversation came about her, Ron, or Harry about Draco. They talked about Quidditch, and the new DADA professor, well not exactly new, Remus Lupin decided to come back! (  
  
After the feast, Hermione did as told and waited. When everyone cleared out, no one was in the hall. And surprisingly no Prefect or Head Boy/Girl pushed her along. She waited a couple minutes, no Draco. She decided to leave, that's when the door opened and out came Draco, slowly, but steadily walking towards her. She ran to him.  
  
"Okay, now, lets go to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione helped Draco walk along to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, to see Pomfrey's face was almost amusing. I mean, come on, the two most unlikely people walked in together.  
  
"What may I do for you?" She asked flatly. "My.back," Draco started. "He's been getting pains in his back at the most random moments." Hermione finished. "Well, I'm rather tired right now, so I'll just give you a muggle medicine to help your back. Its rather powerful. Its called Hydroconone, or Vicadon. When you take it, you'll go, somewhat, numb and won't be able to feel. I suggest you take it with water and lie down. You'll soon fall asleep. Okay? Got that?" Madame Pomfrey said quickly, but understandably as she handed Draco a container of pills. Draco nodded.  
  
They left, "That spell was almost pointless." Draco said. "Yeah, but at least we were precautious." Hermione said happily.  
  
Hermione took Draco to the Slytherin entrance and left him there. She then rushed off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Draco got into the Slytherin commons after guessing a billion passwords to get in, he decided to lie down on a couch in the common room and take a pill. No one was in there, everyone was off to bed. He took a pill, thank god he had taken a Tylenol a long time ago, otherwise he wouldn't have known how to take a pill, and probably would have chewed it up.  
  
Like Madame Pomfrey said, he got numb and fell asleep.  
  
Before long someone whispered "Draco" in his ear. "Herm?" Draco said so quietly, only he heard. Draco really thought it was Hermione so he didn't open his eyes. Seconds later someone was on top of him, sitting. She bent down and kissed him, launching her tongue down his throat. Draco instinctively kissed back. It was rather sloppy since he couldn't feel all that well. Just as Draco began to kiss her neck, he opened his eyes, and he jumped. It was "PANSY, what the HELL?!" Draco screamed as he saw who it was. "What were you doing?" He demanded. "Just playing," She replied flirtatiously.  
  
"Get off!" He managed to say before she kissed him again. He shoved her off of him. "What?" Pansy said weakly as she hit the floor. "PANSY.I thought I TOLD you! I'm nowhere NEAR attracted to you!" Draco said as he stood up. Pansy stood up and slapped Draco. Draco didn't feel anything, thank god, for she slapped him where his father had. Draco picked up the container of pills and left to the boy's dorm.  
  
When he got there, he walked to his bed, took off his robes and changed into his pajamas. Still tired from the medicine, he fell asleep once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione got to Gryffindor Tower, she sat before the fat lady for a long time guessing passwords. "OH COME ON, don't you remember me from the past 5 years?" Hermione finally yelled. "Yes I do, but you must know that password!" The Fat Lady replied. "PLEASE! I'm tired and." Hermione continued to whine about all these problems when the Fat Lady finally opened. "THANK YOU!" Hermione screamed as she ran inside.  
  
Right when she got in, she ran up to the Girls Dormitory, ran to her bed and fell asleep in her robes. 


	12. You Know What I am Capable Of

Chapter 11 You Know What I Am Capable Of  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up drowsily and decided to go down to the Common Room before breakfast. When she got down there she realized that it was empty, except for one person, Ron.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Hermione said happily as she sat next to him. Ron didn't say anything. "Oh Ron," Hermione taunted as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Why," he said quietly. "Why what?" Hermione replied. "Malfoy," Ron said slowly.  
  
Hermione frowned; she was hoping the conversation wouldn't go here. "Look, Ron, I came to the Express early, really early. All just to be able to finish some work without crying, funny, that's all I ended up hearing. Anyway, I went to the compartment we usually sit in, problem was, was someone was already there. I didn't know it was Draco at the time, all I knew was there was a guy on the floor curled into a ball, shaking, crying and had the most gruesome bruise on his back. Ron, you cannot go on disliking someone when you see them like this, you just can't." Hermione paused, "I helped him and he told me everything. And Ron, he was being nice, not once did he tell me to leave, not once did he call me a mudblood." Hermione finished. That apparently wasn't enough for Ron.  
  
"Herm, I DON'T get it! For years and years, for 5 years Draco called you a mudblood, leaving you in some sort of psychological pain, and the ONE time you see him in pain, you forgave and forgot. I just DON'T get it!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Well EXCUSE me for having a heart Ron! I didn't know it was a sin." Hermione said as she stalked out of Gryffindor Tower and to breakfast, leaving Ron utterly confused and with tears in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco awoke, only to see an Eagle, his father's eagle no doubt. The Eagle was holding a piece of parchment. Draco, grabbed it, the parchment was sealed shut with wax. And the wax had the Dark Mark pressed into it. "No," Draco said as he saw the wax. Draco slowly opened up the letter, it read:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Draco, Where were you on Saturday? I never saw you. And on Sunday when I came to wake you up to ake you to the Platform you appeared to be gone, for the Jaguar was gone too. On Saturday I was to ask you a question, an Honor of a question. As you know, Voldemort is rising once again, Our Dark Lord is rising! And you are of age to be asked if you want to become a Deatheater. Now I know you'd love to become a Deatheater, no need to cavort, dear son. Even so, I will give you time to think about it. You have until Halloween to reply. If there is no reply by midnight on Halloween I will storm my ass to Hogwarts. You don't want that now do you, dear son? You know what I am capable of.  
  
Good Day! Lucius Malfoy  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Draco said to himself. Of course he knew that he couldn't tell his father that, for he'd either force Draco anyway, or kill him. "NO!" Draco yelled, nearly waking Goyle up. Draco's eyes began to tear as he walked down to the Slytherin commons, sat in a chair and reread the letter over and over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ate a piece of toast, a muffin and left to Transfiguration early. (Ron and Harry didn't speak to her during breakfast, they didn't even sit next to her!)  
  
Sometime after Potions Hermione realized Draco hadn't been in any of her classes that Gryffindor shared with Slytherin. She began to get worried.  
  
She hurried off to Care of Magical Creatures in hope that Draco would be there, although she wouldn't talk to him. When she got outside it was raining, hard. She continued to hurry and got there in no time. When she got there, Hagrid was standing holding his door open welcoming the students in.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Hermione said happily as she walked inside. "Hello Hermione!" Hagrid said and saw her run inside.  
  
Draco wasn't there.  
  
"Hello, I had a neat creature to show yeh, but it started ter rain so we'll jus' read outta yeh textbooks today." Hagrid said as everyone got out their textbooks.  
  
~**~  
  
After class Hermione walked slowly to DADA, rain drenching her as she walked.  
  
She got to DADA right in time, she was drenched but she got there.  
  
"Hello, I am so glad to be back here!" Professor Lupin started. "I see some faces I will never forget." He smiled at Hermione, Harry and Ron. "I also see faces that I have come to forget," he laughed. "Sorry, but I will become familiar with you again. Anyway, today we will simply go over my rules, I will become familiar with those of you I have shamefully forgotten, and I will answer any questions regarding why I left in your guys, what? 3rd year?" Professor Lupin finished.  
  
~**~  
  
At dinner, Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, in hopes that she'd see Draco. He wasn't there. "That's IT" Hermione said to herself angrily. She stormed out and searched the school. She went to the library, and any room he might be in. He was nowhere to be found.  
  
She was sulkily walking to Gryffindor Tower when she realized she hadn't checked outside. She turned around and ran outside. But why would Draco be outside in the cold, hard rain?  
  
~**~ She ran outside searching frantically. Until finally she saw a clump, that was obviously a person, curled up to the edge of the lake. She ran to him, sure enough it was Draco. "Draco." Hermione said when she was standing behind him. Draco sat upright and looked at her, his hair was in his face, and in fact it was everywhere, he was drenched and he was shaking, "What are you doing out here? Why did you skip class and meals?" Hermione asked, she realized he had tears running down his face (it was hard to tell for it WAS raining, but she notice his eyes, they were bloodshot red, it looked kind of creepy with his silvery eyes); She also observed he wasn't wearing his school robes. He was just wearing his normal everyday clothes.  
  
"My father . . . he sent a letter today, he wants me to become a Deatheater." Draco said slowly. "Oh god," Hermione said and looked around. She sat down next to him and touched his hand. It was freezing. "Draco, come on let's go inside, we can go to the library and you can tell me all about it." Hermione said slowly, still holding Draco's hand. "No. The rain is good. Cold," Draco said slowly, but sternly. "Draco, please, you're cold and wet, just come inside." Hermione pleaded. "NO!" Draco yelled. Hermione took her hand off his...  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. "This Deatheater thing, do you HAVE to say yes?" Hermione asked sounding dumb to Draco. "If I want to live," Draco replied slowly. "I have until Halloween." Draco said, crying harder.  
  
"Draco. . ." Hermione said Draco turned his head.  
  
It took Draco a couple seconds to determine what was happening. Okay, first of all it was pouring, oh! And he was kissing Hermione, and Hermione was on top of him. They were less than an ich away from falling into the lake. . . Oh well. Hermione put her hand under his shirt, she touched his stomach, forgetting that he had a bruise there. Draco stopped kissing her and started to wince in pain. "Draco?" Hermione said. "My stomach," He replied. "OH!" Hermione said as she took her hand off his stomach, she crawled off of him, doing so Draco fell into the lake. "HOLY SHIT" Hermione screamed as she reached in and tried to pull him out, her hands kept slipping when she grabbed his hands.  
  
Finally she got him out and he was shaking like mad. He hugged Hermione as he gasped for air and coughed. "Let's go inside." He said. Hermione nodded. She stood up and pulled him up. They walked inside together, drenched with water.  
  
~*~*~*~ How'd you like that, eh? ::grins:: r/r! Oh and THANKS for the people who have reviewed! ~*Ender 


	13. Blaise Zabini

Chapter 12 Blaise Zabini  
  
As Draco and Hermione walked in they parted. Sure people would most likely find it a little odd that both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were drenched in water, but for once they almost didn't care.  
  
~**~  
  
Draco got into the Slytherin Common Room and sat down, people looking strangely toward him. Pansy sat next to him and cuddled up to his side. "Why's my Drakey-Poo all wet?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Draco smiled, and said joyfully "You know Pansy-Poop, it's REALLY none of your business!" With a big smile on his face he put his hand on her head and shoved her away. Some 1st years laughed.  
  
Draco stood up and headed to the Boys Dormitory. He was stopped by Blaise Zabini, who was waiting around the corner to the Boys Dorm.  
  
"Why are you all wet Draco?" Blaise asked squinting and blinking.  
  
"You might've noticed Zabini that it's raining outside. I just simply went for a little stroll, if it's any business of yours." Draco replied. Draco attempted to walk past Blaise but Blaise shot his arm out, blocking Draco.  
  
"Why were you out in the rain?" Blaise asked, digging deeper into the hole.  
  
"Just thinking," Draco paused. "Zabini WHAT makes you think this is your business?" Blaise smirked.  
  
"My, my, Draco, you sure are being defensive, what's the matter? Got something to hide do you?"  
  
What if he knows? About Hermione, or the Deatheater matter, or even . . . . Father abusing me! Draco glared Blaise in the eyes. This glare actually scared Blaise, I mean, the bloodshot eyes and then there was Draco's silver- gray eyes. Blaise didn't show his fear. "Why are your eyes bloodshot, Draco?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? Why are you asking so many questions Zabini? If you haven't noticed, I am soaked, I need to change!" Draco nearly yelled.  
  
Blaise ignored Draco's question, "You weren't in class, why?" Draco sighed, he really had the urge to punch Blaise, he had to fight the urge though. Draco clenched his jaw, "I just didn't feel up to it, okay? Now leave me alone, PLEASE!" Draco yelled, the people in the common room heard and went silent.  
  
"Oh? So let's see, you don't feel up to go to class, but you take a stroll in the cold rain, you return here soaking wet. Now, Draco there MUST be a reason towards not going to class the first day! So, Draco, answer me this," Blaise reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. It was the letter Draco had received from his father earlier. How could I be so, so careless to leave that lying around!? "What is this?" Blaise continued. Draco clenched his jaw again, he glared Blaise in the eyes again, "What business do you find this of yours Zabini?" Draco asked, snatched the letter out of Blaise's hands and stormed past Blaise, and walked into the Dorm.  
  
When Draco got inside he set the letter on fire with his wand. "Careless, careless, careless," Draco muttered to himself. He looked around to make sure the room was empty. It was, good. Draco heard the door open; he turned around to see Blaise. Ugh.  
  
"I'll tell, if you don't answer." Blaise said looking Draco dead in the eyes.  
  
"Are you that retarded, Zabini? I'm sure you've read it many times, and yet you don't know what that is!" Draco sneered. "Fine, I'll tell you what it means. My Father wants me to become a Deatheater, like him." Draco finished. "And?" Blaise asked. "AND WHAT?" Draco yelled. "What're you going to say?"  
  
"No. I'm going to say no. Now leave me alone, Zabini!" Draco screamed. "Ok, Malfoy, but if I find out otherwise. . ." Blaise laughed and left the Dorm. Draco sighed relief and went to his trunk. Draco took out his pajamas, peeled off his wet clothes and put his pajama's on. He then, plopped down on his bed, pulled the curtains around his four poster, took a pill and lied down to rest.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower with a trail of water behind her. Before she could reach the stairs to the Dorms, Harry approached her.  
  
"Did an elephant pee on you or something?" he asked. Hermione smiled slightly. "No, I was just out in the rain is all." Hermione replied. "Oh. Okay. Wait the rain? What were you doing out in the rain?" Harry asked curiously. "Just taking a stroll," Hermione said.  
  
"You were with Draco, weren't you?" Harry asked weakly. "I don't know what you mean by 'with' but yes we talked, if you must know." Hermione said quietly. "Oh." Harry sounded rather hurt. He walked away; Hermione went into the Girls Dormitory.  
  
She drew the curtains around her bed and changed into her pajama's and went back downstairs to talk with Lavender.  
  
"So, um, Hermione, I heard something about you and Draco." Lavender whispered. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron. "Nothing is between us, just the usual hate." Hermione replied quickly. Lavender nodded, it was obvious she didn't believe Hermione. "OK, OK we had a decent conversation, but still, there's nothing between us." Hermione spat quietly. That was apparently good enough for Lavender.  
  
After moments of silence, Lavender blushed; she just had to say it. "Draco's hot." She said so quietly that only Hermione could hear. "Um, he is sort of, cute." Hermione said carefully, she tried not to sound too into Draco, even though she agreed entirely.  
  
Hermione didn't want the conversation to carry on any longer so she yawned loudly and claimed she was tired and went upstairs to her bed. She fell asleep minutes later. 


	14. You Were Born to Hate Mudbloods

Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming. here are few responses to some reviewers:  
  
Little Blue Fud: You know, I just went back to read the sorting in book 1 and I realized no one knows what Blaise Zabini is..funny, how Blaise Zabini is mentioned a lot in fan fictions but no one truly knows the gender of this person. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Scholcomp1: Really?  
  
Rei.K: I know =)  
  
Kris10michelle: No one knows m'dear.  
  
Anyway! On with the story, and thanks to the rest of the reviewers.  
  
Chapter 13 You Were Born to Hate Mudbloods  
  
Finally, the first week of classes was over, it was finally the weekend.  
  
Hermione figured she'd go to the Library to find some light reading. She was particularly interested in the founders of Hogwarts, although she has read of them before; she just hasn't gone into deep study about Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Upon arrival of the Library, she realized it was entirely empty. The Librarian was gone, and no students were there. Or so it seemed.  
  
Hermione headed to the back of the Library and tried to find the section she'd find a good book on the founders. She had spotted the History section of the Library just when she saw Draco sitting in a sofa chair and his feet on a foot stool. She looked at him, if he was reading, he read slowly because she stared at him for a good 5 minutes and he still hadn't turned the page. Then it hit her, he was in deep thought. She had seen that look too many times to count. Should I disturb him? Hermione walked past Draco and to the History section, grabbed a random book, Sal by Ruin Steffi. She sat down in a sofa chair near Draco's and began to read. To her surprise she had grabbed a book about Salazar Slytherin. She was then absorbed into the book.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said coming out of thought, she was the first thing he saw when he came out of thought. Hermione's head snapped up. "Oh, hello Draco." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Draco, I noticed you were in deep thought, mind telling me what about?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco looked her in the eyes. The look of pure terror was in his eyes.  
  
"I always thought it'd be the coolest thing to be a deatheater," Draco started. "Until in my 5th year. . ." Draco hesitated. "I met the old fart," Draco murmured. Hermione looked utterly confused, Draco noticed. "Voldemort," said correcting himself somewhat. Hermione nodded. "Wait you met him? How horrifying," Hermione commented. Draco nodded, "Tell me about it. Just the looks of him scared me out of being a Deatheater."  
  
"Did anything happen when you met him?" Hermione asked. She was obviously very interested. Draco shook his head. "Not much. He told Lucius that he did a good job on raising me and that'd I'd make a fine Deatheater. He then took me to a gathering like thing with the rest of his remaining Deatheaters, as like an intro to what lied ahead. I had never been so scared in my life. Never," Draco said, he tousled his hair. "They tortured some muggle. I tried to remain as calm as I could, and act cool about it." Draco paused, "Later that evening he touched my face. His hands were so cold. You could almost feel the evil in him." Draco said scratching the back of his neck. He was obviously very uncomfortable talking about this.  
  
Suddenly they heard a bump coming from a bookshelf near them. "Did you hear that?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "I'm gonna go, someone might be in here. I'll talk to you sometime soon," Hermione said. She gave Draco a hug and left, leaving the book behind. Draco stood up, walked around the bookshelves to see if anyone was there. There was someone there, Draco never saw found him though. Draco, confused, left the Library back to the commons.  
  
~**~ Later that day, Draco was in the Common Room, lying on a couch when Blaise Zabini snuck up behind him. "Draco," he sneered. Draco jumped. "What the FUCK do you want NOW Zabini?" Draco said angrily as he turned around to face Blaise. People in the common room stirred.  
  
"I suggest you to follow me, you don't want other Slytherins hear what I'm about to say." Blaise whispered. Draco stood up and followed Blaise to a corner of the Common Room no one was in.  
  
"I know." Blaise said raising his eyebrows, with a smug look about his face.  
  
"Wow, you KNOW goodness ME. Blaise Zabini KNOWS!" Draco said sarcastically. "You know what?" Draco asked. "You're friends with that mudblood, Granger!" Blaise whispered, being slightly considerate. "Whatever gave you THAT idea?" Draco replied defensively.  
  
"I saw you, in the library with her; you told a bunch of stuff, that I am sure you would never tell any of your fellow Slytherins! That's when I accidentally hit my elbow on a bookshelf, you guys heard it, and she hugged you and left." Blaise whispered. Draco had the urge to kick this sorry cocky little shit's ass. "SO I had a decent conversation with her, BIG fucking deal." Draco whispered angrily.  
  
"Decent alright, you told her about Voldemort. And she hugged you, even IF she just somehow caught you in a jolly-o mood, I still can't imagine you letting her hug you!" Blaise replied coolly. "YOU don't even know me Zabini, where do you get off making assumptions about me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh? So you can tolerate dirty blooded magic folk. Never saw the day." Zabini replied.  
  
"Zabini, who cares about blood anymore? I certainly DON'T. My father taught me a lot of things. I'm just now beginning to realize how wrong his teachings were." Draco glared Zabini in the eyes.  
  
"Draco, you're a Slytherin, you were born to hate mudbloods." That's when Draco lost his self-control and slugged Blaise. "Why don't you just stay out of my life? I barely knew you existed up until yesterday." Draco yelled, the Common Room stirred, Blaise punched Draco back, in the stomach. Draco nearly lost it in front of Blaise, in front of the Common Room. He held in the pain and slammed Blaise to the floor.  
  
The fight was just getting interesting when they were pulled apart by Professor Snape. "Detention, both of you," Snape yelled. "My office at 8, don't be late." Snape said as he stormed away. He stopped, "If I catch you fighting again, I can have you expelled." Snape continued to walk on.  
  
All Draco could do is glare at Blaise as he headed toward the Boy's Dorm. 


	15. You didn’t swallow or inhale it did you?

Chapter 14 You didn't swallow or inhale it did you?  
  
At 8 o' clock, Draco headed toward Snape's office with Blaise walking slowly behind him.  
  
"If you hadn't punched me I--" Blaise started, Draco turned around and glared at Blaise. "I'll do it again if I have to." Draco said turning around. Blaise kept his mouth shut.  
  
They reached Potions class room and approached Snape's desk. (Snape said office but he was at his desk when they came in)  
  
"Hello. Before I tell you what you are to do, do you mind telling me WHY you two were fighting?" Snape asked. Blaise opened his mouth, Draco threw hit arm out hitting Blaise in the stomach. Snape didn't see this. Draco knew how to suck up to Snape. He was Snape's favorite student after all.  
  
"Professor--" Snape cut him off. "I have no time for bribery, Mr. Malfoy, now seeing that neither of you will tell me why you were fighting (Blaise opened his mouth again, Draco hit him); I want both of you to clean every desk, clear the shelves with potions on them, clean off the shelves and neatly reshelf everything. Here are your washcloths now off you go." Snape snapped.  
  
Obviously there was no way out of this. Maybe if it was just Draco who had gotten the detention, Snape would have let him off.  
  
Draco grabbed a washcloth and headed toward a desk and began to scrub it. Blaise did the same, but went to a different desk. Snape, with a satisfactory look on his face left to his office.  
  
"I still haven't decided if I should tell Dumbledore about your little Deatheater secret." Blaise said as he scrubbed a desktop. "What? That I'm telling my father that I don't want to be a deatheater?" Draco said through gritted teeth. "I'll give you two reasons why that won't work, Zabini." Draco started. Blaise looked at him interested, Draco folded his arms. "First, you don't have any proof, I burned that letter. Second, your words over mine, that's a laugh who do you honestly think he'll believe?" Draco stared at Blaise with a sneer on his face. Blaise knew he was right, and Draco could tell Blaise had concluded to that, and continued to clean the desks.  
  
It took them an hour to clean all the desks off; it would have taken longer if the talked, but they didn't.  
  
They went to the shelves and started to clear them off. Draco grabbed a beaker filled with some mysterious green liquid. It began to foam when he picked it up. Draco quickly handed it to Blaise, whom dropped it. The beaker fell, the liquid goozed out of it, the beaker, however, didn't break.  
  
"OH way to fucking go!" Draco screamed. Draco threw a rag at Blaise; Blaise wiped it up and threw the rag on Draco's head.  
  
"What the--" Draco took the rag off of his head, "Dumbass, you don't even know what this IS." Draco said as he threw it on the floor. It wasn't wise to mess with Draco at this point, he was mad when Blaise wouldn't leave him alone the night before, he was mad when Draco found out Blaise knew about him and Hermione, and he was mad when they got detention. Now Draco was just pissed. Draco grabbed Blaise by the jaw, and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"I strongly suggest you leave me alone. And if anything happened to my hair, let alone my head," Draco shook his head and laughed. He walked away and continued to clear off the shelves.  
  
Blaise rubbed his jaw where Draco had grabbed him. He picked up the rag and threw it in the trashcan. Blaise grabbed a cleaner rag and began to clean off the beaker that had fell on the floor.  
  
An hour later, they finished cleaning, never speaking a word to each other. There were occasional glares however.  
  
Draco knocked on Snape's office door, Snape opened the door. "I take it you're done, or have you killed Mr. Zabini?" Snape said as he came out of his office. "I would like to kill him. Professor, Zabini dropped a beaker with some weird, green liquid that foamed when you touched it. Could you tell me what that liquid might be?" Draco asked. Snape's eyes widened, "You didn't swallow or inhale it did you?" Draco shook his head. "Then you're fine." Snape paused. "ZABINI!" Blaise looked up. "Draco tells me you dropped a beaker." Blaise nodded slowly, "Yes sir." Snape gave him a sour look, "Detention tomorrow for you, report to Professor McGonagall tomorrow at 8pm. She'll know what to do with you." Draco smirked his infamous smirk.  
  
"For now you are dismissed. Good night." Snape said, "Draco, stay behind for a moment if you please." Blaise smirked and left.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing you and Zabini talking about Deatheater matters. I didn't hear everything; all I heard was something about you and deatheater matters. Now, tell me, does your father want you to be a deatheater?" Snape asked. Draco swallowed hard, "Yes."  
  
"You're going to say no right? For Draco, if there's anything I have ever regretted in my life, it was becoming a Deatheater." Draco's eyes widened. "You.you're." Draco stuttered. "Was," Snape corrected him. "Do whatever you can to get away from this choice in life. You DON'T want to become a Deatheater. Trust me," Snape said. Snape then did the most unlikely of all things; he embraced Draco in a hug. "Now, go." Snape said.  
  
~**~  
  
Draco walked back to Slytherin Tower thinking about what Snape said. 'Do whatever you can to get away from this choice in life' it ran through his head over and over. "That's exactly what I need to do." Draco said to himself. 


	16. So very sorry

Chapter 15 "So very sorry"  
  
  
  
~* "I love you Draco," Hermione said as she pushed Draco so he was lying down. Hermione sat on his stomach as softly as she could and began to kiss Draco. "I . . . Love . . . You. . . Too," Draco said between kisses. She stroked his hair as she kissed his neck. Draco began to breathe heavily. Hermione lifted up and began to just look at Draco with a sparkle in her eyes. Draco began to unbutton Hermione's shirt. . .  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Said a familiar voice, Hermione jumped off of Draco and began to button her shirt. Draco turned around to see Blaise Zabini. "You are so screwed." Blaise said running away grinning.  
  
"DRACO!" Draco's eyes widened and turned back around to see his Father standing before him. "Father. . . I-I" Draco started. Lucius started toward Draco, he raised his arm up and slammed it down on Draco's chest, hard. *~  
  
Draco shot awake. His heart was beating rapidly, he was breathing hard. Even in my dreams they won't leave me alone. Draco lied back down and as his heart beat returned to normal, Draco just lied there and thought.  
  
Draco attempted many times to fall back asleep, but he couldn't stop thinking, so he headed down to the Common Room. Halfway down the stairs Draco heard voices. Sounded like Snape and Dumbledore. Draco stopped where he could see who was down there and sat on the step and watched.  
  
It was Snape and Dumbledore, but there was a student with them. Draco couldn't make out who the student was so he listened and watched carefully.  
  
Snape looked rather uncomfortable. Dumbledore however was talking to the student. "I am sorry to have told you this, especially at this hour. What has happened is most unfortunate." Dumbledore paused. "Would you like to go to the infirmary?" Dumbledore finished. "N-No." the student said, Draco still couldn't tell who it was; their voice was weak and hurt. "Would you like to talk to anyone?" Dumbledore asked. The student shook their head. "Again I am so very sorry. Come Severus." Dumbledore said motioning for Snape to come.  
  
When Dumbledore and Snape were gone, the student fell to the floor and began to sob. Draco silently stood up and walked down the steps.  
  
"A-A-Are you okay?" Draco asked as he touched the students shoulder. It was a dumb question to ask, because Draco knew that this person was anything BUT okay. The student turned their head, it was, "Blaise!?" Draco said shocked.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Blaise said with tears streaming down his face. "Why are you crying?" Draco asked. "M-My father, h-h-he's been k- killed." Blaise stuttered. Draco's eyes widened with pure jealousy. "I wish MY father would have been killed!" Draco said without thinking. Blaise looked at him, tears still streaming down his face. "I mean, sorry to hear that Blaise." Draco said, he meant it, but still wished HIS father would have been killed.  
  
"I really don't know how to take a situation like this." Draco said looking around. Suddenly Draco felt sorry about beating him up earlier and getting him another detention. "I'm, I'm. sorry," Draco said slowly. "You said that already." Blaise said. "No, I'm sorry for fighting with you." Draco replied.  
  
"Look, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." Blaise said sloooooowly. Draco nodded and went back up the stairs and back to his dorm...  
  
When Draco got back to his bed he couldn't help but wonder who killed Blaise's father. Draco felt bad but still disliked Blaise greatly for nosing into his life. Just then Draco noticed Blaise's empty bed. "Why didn't I notice that before I went down?" Draco said a loud to himself.  
  
Before Draco fell asleep he remembered his dream. He remembered how beautiful Hermione looked. He remembered her telling him she loved him. Draco smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." Draco whispered before he fell asleep. 


	17. “I only wanted to be like you, Dad”

a/n; LoL I just figured out what a/n means! Even if I've used it before all I knew was it had to do with the author talking! Heh, I am SO SO SO slow sometimes. ANYWAY I just came up with an idea for a new chapter SHOOO here it is!  
  
Oh and there was an entirely anonymous reader who reviewed saying that if you read in JK's books it says Blaise is a girl, um little deary would you mind telling me which book, and page this is confirmed on? Thank you so kindly and I didn't mean to sound snotty, sorry =)  
  
LoL, I was listening to "Get Inside" by Stone Sour and there's this line in the song "I don't even know your damn disease, but I know you wanna kill me!" It just made me laugh..anyway.to the chapter! (Chapter 16, wow)  
  
Chapter 16 "I only wanted to be like you, Dad."  
  
That morning at breakfast while Draco was enjoying his bagel, owls started flying in with mail. Half expectantly an eagle owl flew in front of Draco and dropped a letter before him. It was obviously a letter from his father.  
  
Draco looked around to see that no one would be able read this. No one, good. Draco slowly opened the letter, it read:  
  
Dearest Draco  
  
Draco snorted; I wouldn't be your dearest son even if I killed every muggle and mudblood on this planet. He went back to the letter:  
  
I can't HELP but wonder why I haven't gotten a reply yet. I did say you had time, but I never suspected you'd TAKE the time! Goodness, boy I am getting impatient. You hurry and write your reply before I get impatient enough to come down there! Draco, I need to know your answer so I know whether or not I'm bringing you home this Winter Break!  
  
Good Day, Lucius Malfoy  
  
"He makes it sound like I have a choice," Draco said to himself, just then, Draco frowned; he had tried all week to forget about this. First Blaise brings it back to mind, then Snape, and just when he thought he could finish the week without any more people reminding him, he gets a letter from his damned Father.  
  
This was obviously very upsetting to Draco because he stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione noticed Draco getting the letter, looking annoyed and upset, and leaving. She waited a few minutes before excusing herself. Trying not to look obvious and hoped Harry nor Ron saw Draco leave, she silently left.  
  
"Thank god it's Sunday," Hermione said to herself. As got outside the Great Hall she realized she hadn't the slightest idea to where Draco went. He was nowhere in sight. "Damn." Hermione said to herself as she walked around aimlessly thinking of where he could have gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had run to Snape's office. He knew Snape would understand.  
  
"Professor, could I get a permission slip to go to the Restricted Section of the Library?" Draco asked. Draco appeared to be very upset to Snape.  
  
"Whatever for Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. "I want to look for something on Deatheaters." Draco whispered. Had an expressionless look about his face, but his eyes, Draco could tell read something along the lines of "Well now, don't you feel smart? You should have known!"  
  
"Of course," Snape said. Snape wrote a quick permission slip out and handed it to Draco. "Thank you Professor," Draco said walking away.  
  
Draco hurried to the library. Upon arrival he looked around for Madame Pince. She was behind her desk as usual.  
  
"Um, Madame," Draco started and handed the librarian the slip. She looked at, she then eyed Draco suspiciously, and she looked at it again. "Well, okay, go on in." Madame Pince said as she burned the note. Draco walked away as Madame Pince continued to eye him suspiciously.  
  
Draco couldn't find one damn book on Deatheaters. Not even a book about Voldemort's doings.  
  
Draco sighed, it was a good attempt. Draco left the restricted section and found a couch somewhere in the back of the Library and lied down on it.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. He tried to think of a way to tell his father no and not get killed. Then his mind wandered to the thought of his father, and eventually to the thought of one of his earlier beatings. . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^FlAsHbAcK^~^~^~^~^~ Draco was the mere age of 11, and on one bright shiny summer morning Draco thought he'd play around in his father's office.  
  
It was innocent playing. He had no intention to wreck anything, nor write on anything, he just simply played around using his imagination [that he no longer has]. He was acting like he was his father, big important. He sat in his father's chair and began to spin around. He noticed the leather stuck to Draco's bare back. He didn't like that too much.  
  
Draco giggled like the innocent child he was as the chair span around. Accidentally sticking his foot out as he span, his foot hit a mug with some beverage in it. The beverages spilled all over . . . well, everything. All over important Ministry papers, other documents, everything. Draco realized this and stopped spinning. He ran out of the office to a cupboard across from a bathroom to grab a towel.  
  
When Draco got back he frantically began to mop the liquid up. Too late, just then Lucius walked in.  
  
"What did you do here, Draco?" His father asked. Draco explained everything slowly and hoped admitting to wrong doing would get him out of a beating. You don't get everything you wish for.  
  
Lucius walked over his fire place, and grabbed a long piece of metal that had been sitting near the fire. (A/n: only the tip was in the fire, so Lucius was able to hold it without burning himself); "Draco, how many times have I told you to never go into my office? Hm? How many?" Lucius hesitated, "Turn around." Draco wanted desperately to run, but that would have been a stupid choice, Draco turned around and closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.  
  
Lucius pressed the hot part of the metal into Draco's back, only to hear Draco whimper. Lucius blocked the whimpering out of his mind and pressed the metal onto a different part of his back.  
  
"I-I-I only wanted to be like-like y-you D-Dad." Draco managed to say through the pain. The back of his throat hurt, he wanted to cry so badly.  
  
"JUST LEAVE," Lucius screamed. Draco left as instructed.  
  
That was the first and last time Draco ever called his Father 'Dad'. That was also the last time Draco walked around the house without a shirt on (a/n: I KNOW he did in an earlier chapter, but if you notice it says 'Draco STUPIDLY forgot to put shirt back on' so, yeah.); besides in his room, where he once thought he was safe from harm.  
  
Draco couldn't sleep or lye on his back or apply any pressure to his back for weeks after that punishment.  
  
~^~^~^~^~End^~of^~FlAsHbAcK^~^~^~^~  
  
Draco cried angry tears. "I was sorry!" Draco choked through his tears. Draco was angry, confused and tired at this moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione figured she'd just go to the Library in high doubts he'd be there.  
  
Upon arrival Madame Pince welcomed her graciously. Hermione smiled sweetly at Madame Pince and went to the back of the Library.  
  
Hermione sighed relief when she saw Draco on a couch. But he was crying, she then heard him say "I was sorry!" She wondered what he could be thinking about.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Hermione asked leaning over the back of the couch looking at Draco. Draco opened his eyes. "G-Go away, please, j-just go." Draco choked, tears streamed out from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"But," Hermione started. "Please, just go," Draco repeated.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said weakly. Draco said the only thing that knew would make her leave, "Go away, mudblood."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, obviously hurt. She turned around and walked away.  
  
Draco felt horrible. He pushed Hermione away just like his father always used to do to him. Oh how many times Draco would ask for his father to just simply read him a book and Lucius pushed him away. Oh how many times Draco had seen his father angry and upset and Draco had tried to hug him, Lucius pushed him away (a/n: this hugging thing was in Draco's young young years before the beatings started.) And now Draco was pushing away the only person who cared about him, just like his father would.  
  
I won't let this happen. I will not become Lucius. I won't. Draco stood up, shaking slightly.  
  
"Hermione, wait!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* WELL now.. Um, the librarian's name IS Pince, right? *laughs* I used to know all this stuff on Harry Potter, I could have been a guest geek on Beat the Geeks, as a Harry Potter geek, I knew so much stuff! But now.like half of its gone, all I know is the basics.. Well anyway, thank you reviewers! ! ! OH and, Celestrial Eclipse I read your review. Alright, the laundry thing, well as you know Dobby is gone and I suppose Lucius had to do something around the house, right? And the TV thing if you read it says it was a bewitched TV and got wizard shows and stuff, so if it's bewitched, then I see no problem. And the sandwich, well deary a sandwich is food, there's no harm in food, right? Thank you for questioning me and thanks for reading. -Alex- 


	18. Well that's just peachy

A/N - Sorry this chapter is late. yesterday me, my mom and my sister all sat around and watched VH1's I Love the 80's marathon. . . I never laughed so hard in my life . . . the 80's were so . scary and pathetic! I am ashamed to say I was born in 88. . . WeLL maybe not entirely ashamed, but, oh well. . .AnYwHo, onto this chapter!  
  
But first:  
  
Little Blue Fud: Thank you! And yes I do have a lot of mistakes, but they'll be there till the end. . . But in the end I will revise it all, so there aren't any mistakes. Until then, however, let the mistakes keep on coming!  
  
Sweet Sorrow/kiki: no I believe you said that as if stating a fact. . =) But AnYwAy, thanks for reading.  
  
OH AND, THAT is IT, whoever said "blaise is a girl" 4 times in the reviews, FUCK OFF! Joking around or not, shut the fuck up I don't care. It's been written in my story as a HE, hell, even if it was TRUE that Blaise is a girl I wouldn't CARE! Even if it was proved that Blaise is a girl I would not go back and change it! Its been written, get OVER it. I'd write Harry in as a girl if I wanted to! Okay? Now fuck off, alright? That is all I ask of you.  
  
Chapter 17 Well that's just peachy!  
  
Hermione didn't stop. She kept walking. Draco chased after her until they were out of the library. Finally, he grabbed her arm, almost angrily.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy." Hermione said without turning around.  
  
"No," Draco said flatly. Hermione turned around to look at him, her eyes were watery.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco said softly. "Well that's just peachy!" Hermione said as she struggled free, and began to run away.  
  
Draco didn't run after her, he simply yelled, "I love you Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stopped. Draco walked over to her and hugged her. Hermione didn't hug back, she was too confused. "W-What," she stuttered.  
  
Draco released her from his hug and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and repeated, "I said, I love you."  
  
Hermione blinked a few times. She then hugged Draco.  
  
"Come, I need to talk to you, ask you a few questions." Hermione said as she led Draco back into the Library.  
  
~**~ Hermione sat on a couch and Draco sat next to her. "What were you crying about when I first came in here?" She asked. "I-I, well, I was remembering one time when my father beat me. One of my earlier, more painful beatings," Draco said slowly.  
  
"What made that one more painful?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"He took one of those poke things from the fire place and burned my back with it," Draco answered weakly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh," she didn't know what to say, Draco could tell. Hermione went on ahead to her next question, "Why'd you shoo me away, by calling me a-a 'mudblood' and why did you call me back?"  
  
"I shooed you away because I was angry at my father and I wasn't in the mood to talk to someone. I'm sorry for calling you that, it was the only thing I knew that would shoo you away," Draco paused. "I called you back because I realized I was shooing away the only person who cared about me," Draco finished.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I love you too Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, he rarely did that. But in this situation it was definitely appropriate.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione softly on the lips.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing, Hermione jumped. "I told Ron I'd meet him in the common room after breakfast. I need to sort things out with him. Sorry," Hermione said, Draco mouthed, "Go," Hermione smiled sweetly and left. After Hermione left, Draco sat in silence. He tired his best to avoid thoughts of his father. This was easy right now, for he loved Hermione Granger. Better, she loved him back. Draco grinned like a fool.  
  
After a few more minutes, Draco left to the Slytherin Commons.  
  
~**~  
  
In the common room, Draco spotted Blaise Zabini; he was sitting in a chair near the fireplace. Draco approached him.  
  
"Hi, Blaise," Draco said as nicely as he could. Blaise looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"Blaise, this might not be too appropriate, but who killed your father?" Draco said quickly. Blaise looked up at him and almost whispered, "No one knows yet." Draco nodded and sat in a chair next to Blaise's.  
  
Blaise seemed better. He wasn't crying or looked like he'd been crying, he, Draco guessed, was trying his best to forget.  
  
They sat in silence. "Draco, that night, you said you wished your father was killed, what did you mean?" Draco casually answered, "I hate my father."  
  
"That can't be it. Well that can't be all I mean, why do you hate him?" Blaise asked. Draco stared at him. He was lost for words. "I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking, and I heard some things." Blaise said slowly. Draco looked at him, Draco was outraged.  
  
~**~ A/n: muhaha!  
  
Good day! -Ender- 


	19. Revealium!

A/N: I got a NICE message in my profile bio for my reviewers and ESPECIALLY for that moron who's saying, "Blaise is a girl." Heh.  
  
Sorry for not updating all week. school is back in and it's evil. I got a new English and Reading teacher for my original one had to take a medical leave for he was having heart problems. Our new teacher, I forget her name. it starts with a M and ends with a Z . that is all I know, anyway, I dislike her. she actually makes us sit in DESKS and WORK! Unlike Mr. Landeros. *growls* Anyhow. forget my hell of a life and let me write about another person's hellful life.  
  
Oh and thank you, Fezza, tigababe, Rei.K, Blackshadow (my best friend :P); Monica, Sarah, dragon tears, little blue fud, cheese, scholcomp1, sweet sorrow, XtremeGirl, to whom it may concearn, jewelpotter, caitie, strawberryblonde, pineapple bandit, celestrial eclipse, serpent de feu, boo, lalaluu, narisunell, oliverwoodsgirl, karly, GerHPfa, Ellen, Kylie, Riku + Nanaki, sexi bytch, musicnut507, kris10michelle, Kristin Malfoy, Hermionie, tomfeltonsgirl, alexandergranger, obsessivescaryferretgirl, Draco's Devil, twinkie girl, Claudia Malfoy, brat, Dawn Bridges, Katzztar, Snape's Slave, snow, jayde, gwyn, kujelia, AND The Slayer for reviewing. holy cow, I have a lot of reviewers! MaN. anyway onto the story.. (sorry if I mis-spelt your name! =) )  
  
Chapter 18 Revealium  
  
Draco stared at Blaise dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, when he caught himself.  
  
"What exactly did you hear from those two lug heads?" Draco asked.  
  
"That your father abused you."  
  
"And you believed them?"  
  
"Well you don't exactly ignore something like that when you hear it."  
  
"Honestly Zabini, are you looking for stuff to pry on other people with so you can forget about your recent loss, because I swear you haven't left me alone for the past three days." Draco sighed.  
  
"So it's true?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really, hm, interesting," Blaise said as he grabbed his wand, Draco didn't see this course of action. "Revealium!" Blaise whispered as he pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed when he heard the spell that came from Blaise's mouth. He then had a rather worried look on his face and wondered if the bruises had died down. There weren't any mirrors around so Draco just waited.  
  
"Where'd that cut come from, Draco?"  
  
"I hit my head on a bookshelf in the library." Draco said as he put a confident look on his face.  
  
"Why's your cheek dark red?"  
  
"Uh, that mudblood slapped me."  
  
Blaise raised his eyebrows. "That must have been one hell of a slap," he commented.  
  
"Is that all you're going to ask me? Because I -unlike you--could be doing something constructive with my life." Draco said as he stood up.  
  
Blaise said nothing and Draco walked away.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Hermione rushed to the common room.  
  
I can't believe he loves me.  
  
She got to the common room in no time. She said the password and walked in to see Ron sitting in a chair by the fire. No one else was in the common room, which was strange.  
  
"Hi Ron," Hermione said as she approached the chair he was in.  
  
"'Mione," Ron said.  
  
"Look, Ron, I know you hate Draco, but you're gonna have to live with the fact that I-"  
  
Ron interrupted her, "Hermione, I've liked you since our fourth year!" Ron said and blushed.  
  
Hermione was confused; she motioned for Ron to move over so she could sit next to him, she sat down. "So, you hated me in first, second, and third?" she asked utterly confused.  
  
"NO Hermione! I love-you-like-you," Ron whispered.  
  
"Ron, I-" Hermione started, she was interrupted by Ron kissing her on the lips. His kiss was hard and forceful. It took Hermione a few seconds to realize what was happening. When she figured it out, she struggled away.  
  
"Ron! I- no. No, just Ron, ugh, no. I, I'm confused." Hermione said as she left to the girls dorm.  
  
  
  
A/N: SORRY its short, but God, I am TIRED! Not to mention my hands are shakey.. oi, well, um, bye? :P 


End file.
